


Talks With Dad

by Notapeep



Category: A Boy Emerges
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pedophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notapeep/pseuds/Notapeep
Summary: My Dad makes sure I remember our talks.
Relationships: Father-Son - Relationship
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad

My Dad and me have good talks. Serious talks. I like them cuz he doesn't talk to me like I'm a kid. He says I should be a kid except when we have real talks. Then I should listen like a grownup. I try my best to really hear and remember. He knows a lot and tells me important stuff.

It's just him and me at home. I don't remember my Mom. She left when I was little. Dad says she wasn't 'well-suited for family life.' I'm not sure what that means, really. But we get along okay, just us.

The last talk me and Dad had was about school. I guess I wasn't doing so hot. It's hard to pay attention sometimes. Mostly it's boring and if it's not it's confusing. Math especially. He told me how school isn't something I should do to make him happy, or make my teachers happy, or just cuz I'm supposed to. He said it's like a present for me. Every day is a new present that I get to unwrap so I have something more that I can use later on. Like, to have a job. But not just to have a job, since a job is another way to get stuff that you can use later. Like money, but more than that. And when you have the stuff you learn and the stuff you earn... then you can do more of what you really want to do, cuz you've got options. He says options are really important. If you can choose what you do then you'll be a lot happier. Having to do what somebody else tells you sucks.

It totally makes sense. Everything he says makes sense. I had the best orgasm ever after that talk.

Maybe that sounds weird. I guess I should tell you about the talks.

Since I was little, Dad had a way to have the talks. He said he wanted to be sure I listened and remembered everything we talked about. He said boys listen better when they're naked, so that's how we did it. He says to take off everything and I do and I sit in his lap and he talks to me, real quiet, right in my ear. Sometimes I close my eyes. It feels really nice.

When the talk gets to the important parts, Dad masturbates my penis. He likes if I use the grownup words. He says that sometimes, like, "I'm going to masturbate your penis now." Then I know it's the important part.

It's harder to listen when he's masturbating me, but he says that makes me remember more. I have to think about it harder. I know after he says stuff he's gonna ask me to say it back to him to make sure I understand. It's okay if I use different words as long as they mean the same thing. If I get it wrong he masturbates me faster but stops before I orgasm and then I try again.

If I get it right and I can say it back then he tells me how I'm a good boy and then he gives me my orgasm. That's how I know it's been a good talk. If Dad doesn't masturbate me all the way to orgasm, then I didn't really understand and we'll probably have to have another talk.

I'm not allowed to masturbate my own penis so I'll be more ready for the talks. Sometimes I get the feeling down there and that makes me want to have a talk. Dad doesn't mind if I ask him. I'll make up a question like, "How come the sky is blue?" and he'll say, "Oh, should we have a talk?" I'll say okay and then I take everything off. He doesn't have to tell me anymore since I know a talk means a naked talk. One time when I undressed and my penis was already erect he said, "I think it's your penis that really wanted to have a talk." He laughed and then I laughed and I knew it was okay.

If I do something bad it's a different kind of talk. Dad says he doesn't like to have to have talks like those, but it's important. For those talks I have to be naked and stand up and just listen and then get over his lap and then he gives it to me. It stings wicked bad. Mostly it's like twenty spanks. Then I stand up again and I have to say what I did wrong.

If I do a good job of saying what I did then I get to apologize. Just saying sorry isn't enough, Dad says. To make it really count Dad lets me suck on his penis til he ejaculates in my mouth. Sometimes it's hard to suck on it when I'm crying but he always waits and says to go slow and apologize properly. After he ejaculates I have to hold his semen in my mouth for ten minutes and stand in the corner. He says the taste helps me remember. When time's up he says I can swallow and he gives me a big hug and I know he's not mad anymore. My penis is always erect then. I'm still not allowed to masturbate it.

I don't make semen yet but he says when I start I can swallow mine too after the good talks to help me remember.

It's weird but now sometimes I almost want to have a bad talk. I guess I got to like the apologize part. I think about doing something wrong on purpose. Maybe I'll ask Dad to have a talk about it.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20WIth%20Dad)_


	2. Talks With Dad - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad lets me say 'thank you.'

### Talks With Dad - Part Two

I finally got brave enough to have that talk with Dad. The one about how sometimes I almost want to have a bad talk.

He said, "Why would you want to do that?" I was embarrassed but I told him. It's cuz of the apologize part.

He was quiet for a minute and he stopped masturbating my penis. I thought he might be mad. But then he said maybe he knew, since my penis is always erect when I did apologizing. He said sucking on someone's penis doesn't have to be just to apologize. It can be to say other things too. Like, you can say 'Thank you' that way. Or even just, 'I like you.'

I thought that was really neat. I asked Dad if I could say 'Thank you' right then, and he let me. He even told me that if I sucked on his penis to say thanks then I could masturbate my own penis when I did it. But I can only make my orgasm after he ejaculates his semen in my mouth. Then I hold it there til I make my orgasm and then I can swallow it.

Since then I said thanks to him a lot. Dad says I do a fine job on his penis. I like that. "A fine job." It sounds grown up. I got so I can hold it right at the back and not have the throw-up feeling. He likes that a lot. He said when I get older maybe I can make it go all the way in but now it's just way too big for that. Or I'm too small, I guess. I mean, he's not gonna get smaller but I'll get bigger.

Sometimes it's hard to do a fine job sucking when I'm masturbating my own penis. Dad says "My penis, then yours." So I slow down and make sure I'm doing a fine job.

Thank you sucking is better than sorry sucking. I feel happy inside and Dad says he can tell. He tells me "Eyes up here," so I look right at him and that makes me smile and he says "You like sucking on my penis, don't you?" and I just nod since I'm not supposed to talk with my mouth full.

Dad said you can say 'I like you' that way. I thought about my friend Tommy. He's super nice even if he's older than me. He never teases me or anything and he sticks up for me if I get picked on. Maybe I'll ask Dad if I should tell Tommy I like him.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	3. Talks With Dad - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad helps me make a list.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Three

I talked to Dad about Tommy.

He was masturbating my penis really slow when I said I want to tell Tommy that I like him.

Dad asked, "Do you want to tell him by sucking on his penis?"

I said ya and Dad told me that it's okay to just say that, that I want to give Tommy an orgasm with my mouth on his penis. Dad said it's really nice of me to want to do that. But then he said we hafta be careful since people have different rules about stuff like that.

He said I hafta find out what Tommy's rules are a little at a time. I hafta have a list and only do things Tommy's okay with. Things that Tommy will keep secret. Penis times are secret because of the different rules. I knew that since I was little.

So Dad helped me make the list. I only go to the next one if Tommy is okay with the one before. Dad said it might take a long time and I shouldn't try to do it all at once. Here's the list.

1\. Talk about my own penis  
2\. Talk about my erections  
3\. Talk about how I masturbate my penis  
4\. Show Tommy my penis  
5\. Show Tommy my erection  
6\. Show Tommy how I masturbate my penis  
7\. Ask Tommy to show me his penis  
8\. Ask Tommy to show me his erection  
9\. Ask Tommy to show me how he masturbates his penis

That's the apart stuff. Dad says it's the easy part. The together parts might he more scary for Tommy so I hafta go slow for those.

10\. Ask Tommy if I can masturbate his penis for him  
11\. Masturbate Tommy's penis with my hand  
12\. Finally! After all that I can ask Tommy if I can suck on his penis  
13\. Suck on Tommy's penis and give him an orgasm with my mouth

I wasn't sure how to start on the list. Like, what do I say about my penis? Dad said maybe I can say how mine is small and tell Tommy I bet his is bigger. Then maybe I show him and ask him to show me so we can compare. Or maybe I say my penis gets erect sometimes and ask if his does that too. But then maybe he's shy and maybe what I have to do is just let him see mine. I might even have to show mine a few times before he shows his. I guess I can kinda do stuff in different order until we get to the together part.

Dad said the best way is if Tommy comes for a sleepover. I got wicked excited about that. Dad said to think about sucking on Tommy's penis and then he gave me my orgasm.

I hope Tommy comes over. I'm gonna ask him tomorrow at school.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	4. Talks With Dad - Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy sleeps over.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Four

Tommy came over right after school on Friday. I was wicked excited. We played Legos for a while but I was always thinking about the list and how I could tell him I like him. Dad came in a couple times but I was still figuring out how to start on the list. It was scary since I didn't know if Tommy would be shy or what.

After dinner Dad came in my room. Me and Tommy were on the computer doing Minecraft. Dad said I had to take a shower. I said okay but I wanted to keep doing Minecraft. Dad said he wanted to wash my clothes so I should give them to him.

Then I got it. Dad was helping with the list. So I took off my stuff til I just had my underpants on. I had my nice blue ones that fit close. Tommy was kinda red and it was like he didn't want to look at me.

Dad said "underpants too" so I took them off. Dad saw Tommy look away and he said it's okay since we're all boys and we all got the same "equipment." Tommy's eyes were all over the place, like on my penis and then away and then back again.

I remembered the list so I said it's okay to look at my penis and I bet yours is bigger. I pulled on mine a little and it started to get kinda stiff so I said it does that sometimes. Tommy didn't say anything.

I went and took a shower and dried off and went back to my room. Tommy was at the computer. He saw I was still naked and he looked at my penis more this time. Maybe he was less shy since my Dad wasn't there. I put on new underpants cuz that's mostly what I wear to bed.

Tommy stared at me so I said what's wrong and he said my underpants are weird. I didn't know what he meant so he said they look like the kind his sister wears. I said it's just the kind Dad gets me and I like them cuz they feel nice and I said what are yours like. He said they're different so I said can I see?

He was red again but he undid his pants a little. His are white and they got a place in front where he said you take out your penis so you can pee standing up. I can do that too but I hafta pull mine down since they don't have that.

We played more for a while til Dad said it was time for bed. Tommy had a cot Dad brought in. He took off his shirt and got under the covers and I said are you gonna sleep with your pants? He didn't say anything but I saw he took them off under the covers and pushed them on the floor.

I wondered about one thing he said so I asked how he knows about his sister's underpants. She's even older than him. He said he sees her sometimes and I said in her underwear and he said ya, I even saw her naked. I said no way and he said ya and he said she even has tits now. I said I never saw a girl naked and he said it's awesome. He was quiet after that.

I thought about the list again and about his sister so I said did it make your penis stiff when you saw her. He didn't say anything. I said mine gets stiff sometimes. He still didn't say anything. I said sometimes if it's stiff I masturbate it. My penis got stiff just saying that to him.

He said you're weird and I said I can't help it and don't you ever do it? He said you're not supposed to. I said who says and he said everybody says and I said no they don't, my Dad says it's okay. He said you talk about that stuff with your Dad? I said ya, Dad said all boys do it. Tommy was quiet but then he said his Dad isn't around a lot.

I felt sad about that but I didn't know what to say so I just started masturbating my penis under the covers. I guess Tommy saw and after a minute I saw his hand moving down there too. He did it faster and I did too and he made a little noise cuz I guess he got his orgasm. I wanted to ask him if he made any semen but I thought maybe he was still shy so we just fell asleep.

In the morning we didn't say anything about it. Tommy had to go to his soccer game so Dad and me dropped him off at his house. I told Dad about what happened. I thought maybe he'd be disappointed since I didn't get very far on the list. But he said I did great and he was proud of me and that made me happy and when we got home I said thank you to him two times in a row.

After I swallowed Dad's semen the second time I asked him about my underpants and how Tommy said they were weird. Dad said the kind I have are appropriate for me. I didn't know what that means so he said they're the type of underpants a boy like me should wear, and that I'd understand better when I got a little older. I hate when he says stuff like that. I don't want to wait til I'm older for anything.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	5. Talks With Dad - Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's new rule.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Five

Dad made a new rule. He said it's better if I don't wear clothes at home. Then I'm ready to suck on his penis whenever I want. I said what if I get cold and he laughed and said I can wear a shirt and socks if I want since the main part of being naked is that my penis is out.

It's funny how it works. I stay naked so I'm ready to suck. Then cuz I'm naked I think about it and I want to suck. It's all forward and backward. Anyway, I suck on Dad a lot now.

He likes if I go slow and I like that too but it makes my jaw sore after a while. So then he says I can just lick his penis til I stop hurting. Or suck on his scrotum. That's a funny word, scrotum. I always laugh when he tells me. I can only fit one of his testicles at a time cuz they're so big. If I switch sucking and licking and do his scrotum I can do it for like an hour. He likes that a lot.

Sometimes I orgasm before him. I can't help it. He said if I get too close I should squeeze my scrotum really hard til it hurts but sometimes I forget and it just happens. He used to get mad but if I mess up I work extra hard to do a fine job on his penis so he lets me finish.

It's nice how Dad talks to me when I suck on his penis. I can't answer so I just listen. He told me I always liked things in my mouth. If I was crying he let me suck on his finger and I calmed down and sometimes he put his semen on his finger and I'd make a funny face but I didn't stop sucking. After Mom left I used to suck my thumb and put my toys in my mouth. I guess Dad wasn't too surprised when I said I wanted to do apologizing even if I didn't deserve a bad talk. He said it's my nature and I'm prolly gonna want to suck more and more. Like with Tommy. If there's a boy I like, I'll prolly want to suck on him. Some boys will let me. The nice ones will, he said.

Maybe it could be like a secret club. I like that idea a lot. Maybe me and Tommy can be the first members. He's coming over again this Friday. Dad said he thinks we can get him to be naked this time. I hope so.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	6. Talks With Dad - Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad gets Tommy to take off his pants.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Six

I was afraid Tommy wouldn't come over again. Like if he thought it was too weird the first time. But he came over on Friday. Dad said that's a good sign.

We messed around outside til dinner and then Dad did the thing from last time. He told me to give him my clothes so he could wash them and I took everything off. My penis was wicked stiff. Tommy looked more than before.

Dad laughed and said how my penis gets stiff a lot. Since it's just guys at our house we don't have to hide it. Having a penis is the best part of being a boy, he said. Tommy was all red so Dad asked him if he was okay and Tommy said he just wasn't used to it. Dad put his hand on Tommy's head and told him how he grew up with his little brother Matt and how they shared a room and so they were naked together all the time and so it was no big deal and how boys just get used to it with other boys and it's even fun sometimes. Tommy mostly has girls at his house. Dad said sometimes girls make a boy ashamed of his penis and that's bad since a boy should be proud of his penis.

Dad asked Tommy if he wanted to take a shower too and Tommy said no so Dad said it's okay if you want to later. Tommy said he only ever takes baths. We were surprised and Dad said baths are for little boys and once you get to ten like Tommy you should be taking showers. I take showers already and I'm only eight.

I went to take my shower and when I came back Dad and Tommy were still talking. Tommy looked sad and they were talking about how his Dad's not around. Dad put his arm over Tommy's shoulder and told him a nice hot shower would make him feel better. Tommy chewed his lip and looked at Dad and he said okay. Dad said "That's my boy" like he says to me sometimes. That was neat. It's almost like Tommy's my big brother.

Dad told Tommy to go to the bathroom and he'd come to help. Tommy went and Dad whispered to me to stay naked and wait. I was wicked excited but Dad said not to masturbate my penis til Tommy came back.

Dad went down the hall. I wanted to see so I sneaked behind him and he left the bathroom door open a little. I couldn't see a lot but I could hear. Dad showed him how to get the water just right. Then he told Tommy to take his clothes off.

Dad has this quiet voice when he tells you something to do. It's not scary but its serious and you feel it in your tummy. I heard Dad say "Don't be shy. It's just us guys. Taylor loves to be naked." That's me, Taylor. I saw Tommy's shirt on the floor. "There you go. That's my boy. Now the pants." I was pulling on my penis but I had to stop cuz I would have orgasmed. "You're a fine boy, Tommy. You're so nice to Taylor. He thinks of you like a big brother." So cool that Dad said what I was thinking. Tommy's pants were on the floor.

It was quiet for a minute. Then Dad said the water's ready and he said "You can't shower in your underpants, Tommy."

Tommy said, "Are you gonna..." I guess he didn't want Dad to see him naked.

"I want to be sure you're okay. Just us guys, right?"

Tommy didn't say anything but after a minute I saw his underpants on the floor.

"There we go. That's not so bad, is it? No need to be shy."

I heard the curtain close and Dad said the towel's right there so dry off when you get out. I ran back to my room so Dad wouldn't see me and he came to my room and he was carrying Tommy's clothes. Dad saw my erection and he laughed and said to remember the list. He said this is a big step for Tommy but he's still shy so for tonight I should just let him see how I masturbate my penis and see what he does. I asked Dad if I can have an orgasm and he said yes so I can show Tommy.

When Tommy came back to my room he had a towel around him and he said where are my clothes. I said Dad was washing them. He was like oh. I said let's play minecraft so we did and he kept the towel on. My penis stayed erect the whole time and Tommy looked at it sometimes. I said I can't help it and then he said did you ever see a girl naked?

I said no and he said not even pictures? I said no and he said he's got pictures of his sister naked. I said no way and he said yes way and he showed me his phone. The pictures were kinda blurry and pointed all different ways since he said he had to take them so she didn't know. But you could still see everything. It's so weird. Girl's don't have anything down there, just like a dent. I liked her boobs though.

I figured this was when I should try the next thing on the list. I said does it make you want to masturbate when you see her? He said shut up and I said how come and he said it's so weird that you just say stuff like that out loud. I said I know you do it cuz you did it last time you slept over. He said you're not supposed to talk about it. I said it's just guy stuff. Dad says that a lot about masturbating and sucking his penis, "Just guy stuff."

I saw there was a lump under the towel so I said is your penis erect? He was like shut up but I laughed and said it is I can tell and he said shut up but he laughed and pushed me and I pushed him back and he fell off the chair and the towel fell off and I saw his penis.

I felt weird when I saw it. I thought it was like perfect. Bigger than me but not so big as Dad. Really stiff. I said geez and I said I like it. It just came out. I didn't mean to say it, but I did like it. He said do you like boys or something? I said I dunno but I like you cuz you're so nice to me.

He was all red and he put the towel on but I said I want to see the pictures again so he showed me. Then I just started masturbating my penis. I looked at the pictures but I really wanted to look at Tommy. I thought if he thought I liked the pictures maybe he would do it too. But he didn't. I guess he was still too shy.

I couldn't stand it so I kinda forgot about the list and all of sudden my other hand was on the towel where his penis was and I felt it and he was like what the hell Taylor. But he didn't do anything. I said I want to. I said can I please? He didn't say anything so I put my hand under the towel and I felt him.

He kept looking at the pictures so I felt all over his penis and his scrotum and it was so amazing. He's like me with no hair and it's all smooth and soft and hard at the same time. His penis got harder when I felt it so I figured it was okay so I started to masturbate him. It was easier than with Dad since his wasn't as big. The towel fell off and he still didn't tell me to stop or anything so I did it faster and he looked down at what I was doing and he said geez Taylor and I said is it okay and he didn't say anything but then he lifted up in the chair and I felt his orgasm in his penis.

He was watching my hand and he made funny faces and I liked that since I could tell he had a good orgasm. He even made semen but it was just a little and it was clear. My Dad's is white mostly and it's a lot. Tommy's semen went on my hand and I didn't even think about it and I licked it off. Tommy was like, what the hell? I didn't know what to say since Dad said I shouldn't tell Tommy about how I suck on his penis. I just said sorry and are you mad at me? Tommy didn't say anything for a minute so I said sorry again and please don't be mad. Finally he said no, it's just weird. I said sorry again and that I thought he had a good orgasm. He said stop talking about it, okay? He put the towel back on we did Minecraft for a while til Dad came and gave Tommy his clothes back and said we should go to bed.

Dad waited til Tommy put his underpants on. Tommy turned around when he did it so we only saw his butt. He didn't put his pants back on. We got in bed and I fell asleep right away.

In the morning Tommy was already awake and he had his pants on and he said he had to go to soccer. We didn't talk about masturbating. Dad drove us and dropped Tommy off. When Tommy got out of the car Dad said did you have fun? Tommy looked at me and he said ya and Dad said he was glad and it was really nice to have him over. Tommy kinda smiled. I think maybe he likes my Dad so maybe that will make him want to come over more.

On the way home I told Dad all about what happened. Dad listened to the whole thing. He's a really good listener.

Dad said he thought Tommy was still feeling shy and sometimes the hardest thing when you're shy is talking about it. Since Tommy let me masturbate his penis, maybe it's easier for him to just do things without talking about it. So we could take the talking parts off the list and keep the doing parts.

That meant the next thing on the list was sucking on Tommy's penis. I said so I should just do it? Dad said if Tommy lets me masturbate his penis again then I should finish his orgasm with my mouth.

I told Dad about the naked pictures on Tommy's phone. Dad said he needs to talk to Tommy because he could get in big trouble. Dad said Tommy needs to know about secrets.

Talking about Tommy made Dad's penis hard so when we got home I took off my clothes and sucked on him for a really really long time. Dad told me he was proud of me for how I was with Tommy and how I was getting really accomplished at sucking on his penis. He said that "accomplished" was even better than just doing a "fine job." That made me want to try hard to give him the best orgasm ever.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	7. Talks With Dad - Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and Tommy have a talk.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Seven

Dad sat me down for a serious talk. I was glad since I kinda missed the talks. I was sucking on him a lot so we didn't talk as much. I had a shirt on but I took it off since talks are supposed to be all-the-way naked, not just penis-naked.

Dad said it's sad how ashamed Tommy is about his penis. Tommy's Dad isn't around to show him how to be a boy. I'm so lucky to have my Dad. We got to work together to make Tommy not ashamed. I said Tommy shouldn't be ashamed cuz his penis is nice. Dad smiled and he said he liked Tommy's penis too.

The really serious part was about how Dad needed to spend time with Tommy to help him and Dad didn't want me to think that meant he loved me any less. Since Dad and me can have as much penis time as we want, when Tommy's at our house Dad might spend more time with him. At first it might be just Tommy and Dad. When Tommy's not ashamed anymore, we probably can all have penis time together.

Dad was masturbating my penis really slow but when he said that about penis time together all of a sudden I had my orgasm. Dad kissed my neck and said I must like that idea a lot. I said if you have penis time with Tommy can I watch? Dad said we'd have to see how Tommy feels.

Dad said he'd have a serious talk with Tommy about the pictures of his sister. He said he'd make sure Tommy didn't think I told on him so Tommy won't be afraid to tell me secrets. We got to be sure Tommy's really good at secrets.

I asked Dad if he'll have Tommy be naked for the talk. Dad said not probably not this time. He said we have to be patient.

At school Tommy asked me if he can come over again on Friday. That was wicked nice. Dad said it's a good sign. So he came over right after school and we played outside. He showed me how to throw a football but I'm not very good at it.

When we came in Dad had Tommy's phone. He told Tommy they needed to talk. Dad said he was sorry that he looked at the phone but that he was thinking of letting me have one so he wanted to see what Tommy's phone was like. But then he saw the pictures.

Tommy looked really scared and he didn't say anything. Dad talked real quiet. He was sitting in his big chair and Tommy was standing. Dad had his hand on Tommy's shoulder and he said Tommy could get in bad trouble, even with the police. Tommy was like, please please don't tell. He even started to cry. I never saw Tommy cry before. It made me sad. Dad said don't worry since we know how to keep secrets. He gave Tommy a hug and pulled him on his lap.

Dad told Tommy he didn't have to talk, just listen. He said boys are curious. Boys like to see naked girls. It's just how they are. If they see a naked girl it makes their penis erect and makes them want to masturbate. Boys masturbate. It's what boys do. He told Tommy don't be ashamed of it, even if his Mom told him it was bad. Dad said when you come over, you don't have to be ashamed of anything.

Dad said we'd keep Tommy's secret. He took the pictures off Tommy's phone so he wouldn't get in trouble. Tommy wasn't crying anymore but his face was all red. Listening to my Dad always makes me feel better so I guess it did him too. Dad wiped Tommy's nose with a tissue.

Dad said you guys brought half the yard inside. He says funny stuff like that. He meant we were all dirty from playing. Dad said to give him our clothes and me and Tommy can take a shower together before dinner. Tommy didn't say anything, he just did it. He looked at Dad like he was still a little scared but Dad smiled and said that's my boy.

Thinking about a shower with Tommy made my penis erect. It's funny how it bounces when you walk. I said race you and me and Tommy ran down the hall naked. I did the water in the shower. Tommy said aren't you gonna close the door? We never do that so I said how come and Tommy just shook his head.

I remembered what Dad said about Tommy and talking so I didn't ask him if I could wash his penis. I just did it. Dad taught me how to wash a penis in the shower when I was really little. I had to use two hands back then. You get it all soapy and then it's slippery and washing it is like masturbating it. Dad always got erect and sometimes I could even give him his orgasm that way.

Tommy was like ummmm what are you doing? I said duh? He laughed so I kept doing it and he got erect and I kept washing it til he made the face and I felt his orgasm in his penis. The shower washed away his semen before I could lick it.

I thought about trying to suck on Tommy's penis that time but he's not tall like Dad. When I was little and washing Dad's penis in the shower his erection was right in my face and that's when Dad let me put my mouth on it the first time. I was too little to really suck on it but I remember it was nice and how Dad smiled.

After Tommy's orgasm I helped him wash his hair. I guess he never did that in the shower before. We got out and dried off and Tommy said can I have my clothes. He put on a towel and we went to ask Dad. Dad said the clothes weren't ready yet and we could have naked time. Dad brushed our hair. Tommy looked surprised when Dad did that but he didn't say anything.

Dad asked Tommy if he was wearing the towel because he's still shy. Tommy didn't say anything. Dad just smiled and held out his hand. It's weird how Dad can say things without talking sometimes. Tommy gave Dad the towel.

We played naked Legos til dinner. After awhile I guess Tommy got used to it since he acted normal. The clothes were ready then but we only put on underpants.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	8. Talks With Dad - Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We watch some videos.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Eight

The next day Tommy's soccer game wasn't til later so when we got up Dad made breakfast. He's good at it. Him and Tommy talked about sports and Dad asked about school and Tommy talked a lot, more than ever. He likes my Dad. I hope he still likes me too.

Dad told Tommy he felt bad about taking away the pictures of his sister but it was important to be safe. Tommy said he was glad since he worried about what if anybody found out. Dad said maybe he could make up for it. He had Tommy look at his computer and then he showed this video. There was a girl and she looked a little like Tommy's sister but it wasn't her. She was talking to somebody on her computer but you couldn't hear anything. Then she takes off her clothes. Like, everything. She wasn't very old cuz she didn't have any boobs.

Tommy's eyes got big. Dad said she's doing it for her boyfriend so he can masturbate. Then she starts to do it too. I didn't know girls masturbate. Dad said it feels good for them like it does for a boy.

Dad asked Tommy if the video made him want to masturbate. Tommy shook his head but he kept watching. Dad said you don't have to be shy. Dad moved so Tommy was standing between his legs. He kissed the back of Tommy's head and he said real quiet, "I'm going to pull down your pants."

Tommy looked kinda nervous but he didn't say anything. He just watched the computer. Dad undid Tommy's shorts and took them and his underpants all the way down to his feet. Tommy's penis was wicked erect. Dad said you're a handsome boy and you have a beautiful penis. I thought the same thing. I watched Tommy and Dad more than the girl. I pulled my pants down too so I could masturbate my penis.

Dad was whispering to Tommy like, what if she was your girlfriend and she let you see her naked and she let you touch her all over. Tommy's eyes went sideways to my penis and back to the computer. Dad said it's okay, go ahead. Then Tommy started to masturbate his penis too.

Dad kept saying stuff like that's my boy, you don't have to hide, nothing to be ashamed of, all boys masturbate, it's just guy stuff. Tommy went faster and then really fast and he closed his eyes and I could tell he had his orgasm. That made me have my orgasm.

Dad hugged Tommy from behind. He took a tissue and wiped the semen off Tommy's hand. Then he pulled up Tommy's pants. He said you guys can go outside and play if you want. He said it like nothing happened. Tommy was all red. I pulled my pants up too. We didn't talk about it after. In a while Tommy's Mom picked him up to go to soccer.

After Tommy left I asked Dad about the video he showed Tommy. Dad said there's lots of videos like that because boys and girls all need to masturbate and have sex but they have to hide it so you have to keep their secrets. I asked if there's videos like that with boys. Dad said there's a million of them. I guess he could tell I wanted to see so he showed me one.

There were two boys and they were in their underpants. Theirs were like Tommy's, not like mine. They were on a bed and they were kissing. Like, a lot. Kissing really hard with their mouth open. Dad said they're boyfriends and boyfriends kiss like that. Then they started feeling each other's underpants. The smaller boy pulled down the bigger boy's underpants and was masturbating his penis. The bigger boy had some hair around his penis and it was pretty big. The smaller boy moved down and sucked on it. Dad said he thought that boy is like me since he's in lots of videos and he's always sucking on a penis in every one. He said for some boys sucking comes naturally. I like that word, naturally. It means it's not weird. The other big word he said that I like is "enthusiastic." It means doing it makes you happy and you want to do it all the time. It's neat to know there's other boys like me.

I asked Dad to show it again. The kissing part made my penis erect. Dad saw since I was already penis-naked. He said I could masturbate while I watched. Then he showed me another one of that boy where he was sucking on one boy's penis and masturbating a different boy's penis with his hand at the same time. Dad said the boy must have lots of friends. I'd like to have lots of friends too.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	9. Talks With Dad - Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Dad talk about boys kissing.

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Part Nine

I asked Dad about the boys kissing and how he said they were boyfriends. I wanted to know if maybe Tommy was my boyfriend. Dad said we should have a talk about it.

He said there's boys that are just friends. Then there's boys that are friends and you have penis time with them. Then there's boyfriends. Boyfriends are different. If you have penis time with a boy just for fun, it doesn't mean they're your boyfriend. A boyfriend is special. You have feelings for them. Maybe you even love them, like the getting married kind of love. Penis time with your boyfriend is more than just guy stuff. Mostly kissing is for boyfriends.

I said maybe I feel that way about Tommy. Dad said do you think about kissing him? I said ya, after I saw the kissing video. Dad said he wasn't sure that Tommy was the boyfriend type. He probably only likes girls that way. I might even like girls someday. Dad said there's boys that like girls but still like to suck on a penis. If I start liking girls I'd probably be that kind of boy.

It's kinda confusing. Dad said it's too soon to know, for me and for Tommy. It's okay to like whoever you like, even if it's both. We can figure it out later. For now it's nice to have a friend to have penis time with.

Dad showed me the kissing video again and he gave me my orgasm. I was a little sad after and I wanted to suck Dad's penis so he let me. Sometimes it's nice to suck after I have my orgasm cuz I feel comfy and I go slow and I watch Dad's face. I did a fine job and he made a lot of semen and he said he was proud of me and that made me feel better.

Dad said our talk gave him an idea about Tommy. He showed me a video with a girl and a boy. The girl was really little. The boy was kinda like Tommy. You could hear them talking and the boy was telling her how to suck on his penis. She didn't really want to but she did it and the boy was nice to her and then she laughed. I don't think he had an orgasm. Dad said if we show this one to Tommy he'll get the idea about sucking.

The girl had underpants like mine. I asked Dad if my underpants are for girls. He said they're for girls and for boys that like to suck on a penis. That sounded weird til he said when I put them on it can remind me about how I like sucking. Then it made sense.

The next day I asked Dad if there's more videos of boys kissing. He said there's tons. We watched some together.

Sometimes it's like the kissing is pretend and they laugh and they don't really kiss. But there's one where they start out that way but then they stop laughing and kiss for real. They don't even take off their clothes but they kiss a long time and it made my penis really erect. I asked Dad if they're boyfriends and he said probably ya even if they don't want to say it that way. He said boys sometimes don't say what they feel cuz they're scared or shy. That's how come they laugh and pretend. I think if I kissed a boy it wouldn't be pretend.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


	10. Talks With Dad - Interlude One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now. What have we here?

_This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to any existing people or events is coincidental. If a story involving sexual contact with minors bothers you or is illegal where you live, stop reading now._

### Talks With Dad - Interlude One

My, my, my. What have we here? Sneaking a peak at my son's journal, are we? Shame on you.

I found your sticky fingerprints all over his little book. Whoever you are, you seem to be enjoying his account of our story.

You might think his imagination has run away with him. I assure you, even at only eight he's a very rational boy. Everything he's written is as true as the day is long.

You may think me evil. That's to be expected. I have a different perspective. Taylor is what he is. I've encouraged him to be himself, ever since he grabbed my penis in the bathtub when he was three and literally wouldn't let go. "I like it, Daddy!" He said this, over and over. What's a father to do?

The talks evolved as a control mechanism. As much as I tried to convince Taylor that masturbation was something to be done in private, he couldn't seem to stop playing with himself, often at inopportune times and in inappropriate places. His penis demanded his attention. I had to find a way to channel his seemingly boundless sexuality.

I honestly don't know where he got the notion that he should suck on my penis. He's not lying when he says I "let" him do this at first. He'd nuzzle me against his soft round face in the shower until I was erect. Things just seemed to happen from there.

Could I have stopped him? I suppose so. But I believe he's simply expressing his nature. I understand this, you see. I've been finding boys like Taylor my entire life. The first was my brother Matt, who took to fellating me when I was nine and he was six. Ever since then I've seemed to have a knack for sussing out the lads who have this natural tendency. Once I get them to take off their pants, getting my penis into their mouths is inevitable. Once their lips surround my erection, it quickly becomes obvious to them that this is something they're meant to do.

So, happy reading. Don't be judgmental. If you've come this far, I suspect you have some compelling interest. Do you imagine being me? Or Taylor? Or perhaps Tommy? It's all good. We can't change what we are.

Just please, clean up your mess. You're leaving stains on the pages.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[notapeep@protonmail.com](mailto:notapeep@protonmail.com?subject=Talks%20With%20Dad)_


End file.
